oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clan
A clan or a guild is a united group or syndicate of players who may choose to participate in player killing, training skills, boss killing, participating in minigames, holding events, or simply have meetings with one another. Clans often have allies and enemies. Some clans are roughly constructed, participating only in a single task, such as player killing or a single minigame. Other clans have strict codes and rules, setting down punishments for breaking these rules. They are completely unofficial, and Jagex does not support them in any way, unlike in other MMORPGs where clans may be part of the game. Clan players often wear team capes in order to identify themselves to their clan members. Wars Sometimes one clan might have a disagreement with another clan, which causes clans to get mad at each other. Usually a disagreement leads to name calling and hurt feelings, this is when each person will get the whole clan involved. This mostly results in wars. Some clans have wars for fun, or to prove that their clan is better than another, while others try to avoid wars. Some clans will have a contest in another field like rune crafting or other skills. Sometimes clans wars will lead to rivalries. This means that when clans are rivalling each other, if one person from the team sees another they will most likely call other members of the clan, this results in frequent ongoing wars between clans. This can become very expensive and drain a person money and resources quickly if they are on the losing end. The winning end however is very prosperous. When one team wins there is a momentary time of peace with minimal fights, this is because the losing team needs to recuperate and build up resources in order to fight the other clan again. These clan rivalries can last for long long periods of time. A real oddity however is when clans eventually decide to merge to form a larger and more formidable clan in order to take down tougher enemies of their clan. This may sometimes fail because of inborn disputes among once rivalled clan members. But if the merge is successful the clan may become twice as powerful and continue to build in power. Types of wars Some clan wars may have certain wars and thus have a name. Iron war This type of war requires that every member of both clans wear full iron. Very popular among low levelled clans. There are normally no conditions on which weapon you may bring, although a Rune scimitar is a popular choice. Rune war This type of war requires that every member of both clans wear full rune. Not as popular as iron wars, as full rune costs much, much more than full iron, which means that some players are concerned of losing it they may not turn up to the war. Most of the large clans only accept wars with other clans if it is a full rune war. Fair war This is when clans bank all of their weapons, armour, runes and ammo, and go to war. A lot of people have been known to sneak in gloves and boots. Ranged war This is when clans fire arrows at each other until one side is dead or players run out of arrows. To make it fair, the often fight over a long hill or ditch, so that nobody can easily use melee. Mage war Like the ranged war, clans fire magic at each other until one is dead, or they run out of runes. These can also be fought over ditches or mounds, but sometimes the clans just fight without organising anything. Castle Wars war This type of war is done in Castle Wars. It is not that popular because one clan may be bigger than the other, so not all of both clans may fight, and also due to the fact that there will always be non-clan members interfering the battle, giving one side more of an advantage. Duel Arena war This is always popular among high and low levelled clans. The Duel Arena war is popular for multiple reasons: *Staking can be done so some may win prizes. *Rules can be made that are impossible to break. *Random PKers/Castle Wars players will not interfere. PVM war Although organised PVM wars are rare in Old School RuneScape, rival clans are known for crashing one another causing an anti crash on the crashed teams part. This leads to a huge mass of both clans in the same boss room competing for kills. This type of war cannot determine who the stronger clan is as its primarily based on pid and luck. Pest Control There are some clans that specifically get together to play games of Pest Control. Some people join these clans for fun, others join clans like this as they believe it is the fastest possible way of gaining combat experience. Clan Chat If a player wants to create a channel to speak to their clan, they can create a Clan Chat. This is useful to talk to the people who are in a clan, without letting anybody else know what clan members are saying. To talk in Clan Chat, just type a " / " before you type. Category:Community